Secrets and Spies:GG5
by ilovepie2012
Summary: Cammie ran away from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Will Zach find her? Will Cammie find the answers she's looking for? Please read and review. P.S. This is my first FanFic. Much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to Ally Carter**

**Okay, so this is my very first FanFic. Enjoy =)  
><strong>

One word: identities. They're a spy's most powerful allies. They help you no matter what. They give you the advantage, help you hide, and, if you're like me, they can help you escape from the real world for a while. I guess that's why I love being a pavement artist. I can escape everything. Oh, did I mention that I go to the Gallagher Acadamey for Exeptional Young Women. Not many people know exactly how exeptional we are. Because our school isn't an ordinary school. Our school is a school for spies. So that's basically what I am, a spy-in-training. It has been seven months since I ran away form school. I was going to go back, but I got "delayed". So basically, the Circle of Cavan, an inllegal international terrorist group was after me found me and some of their men caught up with me. I made it out alive, but I was too hurt to go anywhere. A black eye, bruises everywhere, and a long gash in my right arm where one of the men cut me made it almost impossible to travel un-noiticed. But no one knew that. Well, other than Zach. So you see, Zach was kinda my boyfriend, but at the same time, I am not sure if I can trust him. And well, that's because his mom is kinda the head of the COC and has tried multiple times to kill me. So ya, it's a bummer.

The thing is, last year, I had like a hundred guards not to mention my mom, Joe Solomon our hot CovOps teacher, all of Gallagher Acadamey's teachers and students, and Macey, Liz, Bex, (my roommates and best friends) and Zach looking out for me. I ran away from all of them and I bet they're still searching for me. So whenever the COC find me, Zach shows up a day or two later. I've seen him scanning crowds and such but luckily he hasn't seen me...yet. So whenever I meet any of them, I change my name, location, the whole thing. A few months ago, a lot of men cornered me and I just barely made it out alive. I was relieved when I heard Zach hadn't found me. But despite what I told myself, I wanted to him to find me, and hold me and tell me everything would be all right and flash his infamous smirk and call me "Gallagher Girl".

I ducked around the corner of the street I was walking along. I hadn't seen any tails on me for a week and it worried me. Either I was loosing my touch, which is NEVER good for a spy, EVER, because that leads to mistakes which leads to missing agents and crying loved ones who think you're dead, or the COC had gotten better. And it scared me. A lot. Because these were not the kind of bad guys you see in movies. The ones who make stupid mistakes and never hurt children. Because they are real monsters. And have NO sympathy at all. If getting what they want means killing 366 unknowing civilians, then they'll do it and never lose a night's sleep. The only other explanation I could come up with is that the COC were planning something. Something BIG. And they couldn't afford to lose men and need all the extra hands they could get. So you see my worry.

I scrambled into a cofee shop and into the bathroom. When I left, I had amber eyes, silky brown hair, and I wore glasses. I changed my outfit, my passports, driver's license, everything was hidden in the pocket of my jeans and I stepped out into the cool December air. I noticed the white van long before the driver saw me. I knew I only had one chance of escaping them. I spun around and ran with all my might. I pushed and shoved (I mean, it's not like I wanted to!) people out of my way. I ran but I knew there was no hope. There was NO WAY these guys would stop is there? I ran into a dark alleyway. There were seven ways to escape. I was just about to jump and grab onto the end of a fire escape ladder, when I heard a voice behind me.

", where do you think you're going?"

I froze. I turned around slowly and below and behold, there stood

"You're awake!" I whispered. had been in an explosion and for months was in a deep coma. I didn't know he woke up.

He only smiled and said, "Yes Cammie, I am awake, but that's not what I came here for. Why did you run away?"

"If I stay near people, I love, they tend to get hurt." I replied.

"Has it ever occurred to you that If the Circle knows where you are, then they will hurt those you love to try and get to you?"

"So, I have to make sure NO ONE knows where I am" I was feeling confused.

Joe nodded. "I know this will be hard for you Cammie, but get lost. Change your identity hide. And don't look back, because that's how spies get hurt. You will know when the time is right to come back. But for now, hide."

I closed my eyes as his words washed over me. And deep inside, I knew his was right. But it hurt. When I looked back, was gone. Vanished.

"Just like me." I whispered.

**I know, it's bad, but if you think I should continue, please rate and comment. And I will take any suggestions. Like, is this too long? Should I make the chapters shorter? Please, nothing too rude. Thanx!**

** ilovepie2012 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that title belongs to Ally Carter  
><strong>

I started running. It had been a week since gave me the warning. I had been working on a plan when I saw that someone was again on my tail. I quietly slipped away, into a dark alley expecting to find it empty. As usual, I was in for some bad luck. I cursed under my breath, but I wasn't sure if the man in front of me understood, or even heard me (mostly because I cursed in Mandarin, and it was very noisy outside).

"Ah Ms. Morgan!" the man said, "I'm so glad to finally meet you"

I was getting sloppy, or the clan members were just getting better.

I heard Joe Solomon in my head. Notice Things.

There was a dumpster about seven feet in front of me on my right. Either side of the walls were blank. No windows or crevices to hold onto. At the end of the alleyway was an iron gate. But Baldy was blocking it. The only way out was to turn around. I spun around and ran quickly as I could, but Baldy was faster than I thought.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed. "Hel-"

He caught my around my waist with one hand and held a foul smelling rag to my face with the other. I tried not to breathe as much, but the chemicals were too strong, and I felt myself go under. Spots danced in front of my eyes but I backed into my attacker. And I did the only thing I could. I pulled my head down and threw it back with all my force. I head bone breaking and knew I broke his nose. But everything was fading and I knew I couldn't fight much longer.

"Ugh!" I heard the man exclaim. "Why are you here?"

I felt him loosen his grip as another well placed punch reached its target. As for who was doing the punching, I had no idea. I was more preoccupied with getting free. The man let go of me and I fell to the ground. But it was too late. Darkness pervaded.

"Why?" Was the first thing I heard through the darkness

When I came around, I thought I was back at Gallagher Academy. It took me second to realize where I was.

"The man. H-, he, and the fight, and ow!" I was covered in bruises and cuts and gashes.

"Why?"

I spun around. "Huh?" I looked up and saw the one person I'd been secretly wanting to see all along. His green eyes were piercing and he looked perfect and hot as always.

"Why?" He asked again. Zach was mad, no he was furious. I'd seen him mad once before on a train but this would never compare. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. Tightly.

"Ow! Zach let go!" I said. I couldn't look him in the eye. If looks could kill ran through my mind.

"Why would you run away?" He said in a deadly whisper, " Why would you not tell anyone where you were going. Why hide here? Why didn't you tell me?"

I forced myself to look into his eyes. He looked back. His brilliant green eyes stared deep into mine. I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Because I couldn't let you get hurt. I couldn't let anyone get hurt. They would never kill me Zach. They need me alive. Besides, how did you find me?" I said getting angry. "Was I really that easy to track? I can't let them come after me. I have to leave. Bye Zach."

I turned away, but Zach caught my arm.

"Not without me. I'm not leaving you alone from now on."

"I can take care of myself pretty well." I lashed back.

"Like you did with him?" Zach pointed to the man who had been following me. "Now, what do you think would've happened if I hadn't been here?" Zach smirked his I-know-something-that-you-don't-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you smirk. He wasn't mad at me anymore. "You need me Gallagher Girl, whether you like it or not."

"Fine!" I snapped annoyed with his smirk. "If you know so much then where are we staying tonight?"

Zach laughed, "I believe you booked a room at the hotel just across the street?"

"How did you know-" I started

He pointed to himself and said, "Spy"

I couldn't help but noticed that he looked VERY hot when he said that.

"And how did you find me?" I asked.

Zach chose not to answer that one. Instead he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled as he pulled away. It was a short kiss, but I didn't mind. Zach was with me again and that was all mattered. For now at least.

"I love you Gallagher Girl, no matter what. Remember that" Zach said, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too." I said, resting my head on his chest.

We made our way through the crowd. Zach never let go of my hand.

**Oh:**

**2 Zammie17- thanx! I'm glad you liked it. =)**

**2 cocky-gurl- thanx for the advice! I really appreciated it. (P.S. I took your advice =)**

** ilovepie2012  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanx for everything! Here's chapter 3.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything. Ally Carter does.  
><strong>

******Zach's POV******

Zach carefully placed the last tracking bug on Cammie's suitcase. He was NOT going to let her out of his sight. Ever again. He just put her bag back when Cammie walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She smiled and nodded, letting him know that he could use it now.

******Cammie's POV******

I sighed. Zach was in the bathroom, and I quickly went to work in disabling all of the bugs he planted. Did he really think I wouldn't check? I picked out the last bug when Zach came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in jeans and a loose black tee-shirt. How could he look SO hot in that? His bright green eyes bore into mine. He saw me rummaging through my bag.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, what are you looking for?"

My heart beat sped up about five times as he walked towards me. "Oh, um-, I was just um... looking for a... shirt. My favorite, shirt, I guess I forgot to pack it." Yup. That was my amazing reply.

Zach walked up to me. My breathing sped up. He smelled intoxicating and he was standing close...VERY close.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" he asked. Then he...yup, he smirked!

"Could you PLEASE stop that?" I asked, getting a little annoyed with his smirk. I went over to the bed and plopped down, pulling the covers over me.

"Now, GOOD NIGHT!"

Zach just smirked some more. He came around the other side and got under the covers with me. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head against his chest. He hugged me tightly his arms covering me protectively.

Suddenly, he smirked again and asked, "What, no good night kiss?"

I felt myself blush furiously. "No. You won't stop smirking" I told him. I looked at the pattern on the covers to distract myself from his intense eyes.

"Oh come on!" he pouted. I rolled my eyes and Zach leaned in. His lips felt warm and gentle and I suddenly felt horrible to the greatest decree about what I was about to do. He slowly and reluctanly pulled away.

"You need sleep Cammie" Zach said. I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep in his arms. A few hours later. I woke up and remembering what I had to do, I started to climb out of Zach's arms, but I couldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zach asked sleepily.

"Bathroom" I said a little too quickly. Zach must've been very sleepy because he just nodded and allowed me to climb out of bed. I waited until I heard Zach go back to sleep. Then, quickly and quietly, I scribbled a note:

Dear Zach,

I love you. And I always have and always will as long as I live. Please know that. I'm sorry about this. About hurting you but I have to do this. This is something I have do alone and I can't risk you're life. You mean too much to me. Please forgive me. I. LOVE. YOU. And nothing will ever change that. And stay safe! Please don't come after me.

Love, Cammie.

Tears streaked down my face silently. I grabbed my backpack and stole silently out of the room. Little did I know that I wouldn't see Zach for a long time.

*****Zach dream in 1st person*****

Cammie was standing in a dark alleyway. She was bruised and covered in blood and grime. But she was still beautiful. Then I saw who she was looking at. My mom. And she had a gun. Pointed at Cammie.

"You'll be sorry" my mom whispered.

Her finger bent, pulling the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed. But I was too slow, just like in dreams. The bullet hit Cammie's chest and sent her falling into my arms. I caught her and I looked into her glassy, lifeless eyes and screamed.

*****Zach's dream ends: 3d person*****

Zach shot out of bed. He was sweating and his hands were shaking. 'It was a dream! Get a grip! Mom would never really do that...would she?' But he knew the answer

Yes.

And that's when Zach noticed that Cammie was missing.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ally Carter does**

Hiding is what spies do best. We hide our identities, our emotions, and often, we hide ourselves. So I did my best to hide my tears. Luckily, it was raining outside, so it didn't take much effort. I knew that I had an hour at the most before Zach would come looking for me. He would never give up and he had a lot of important information that I needed. But I couldn't bring myself, no matter how much I tried, to let him put himself in danger for me. I needed answers. Mr. Solomon told me to hide, but I knew I could never do that without finding out more about my dad first. Where was I going to get them? I knew the answer to that one already. I needed to retrace my father's footsteps. Which meant going back to Nebraska. So I got on a train and made my way across the U.S. I was already in Nebraska when I realized my own stupidity and mistakes. The COC and my mom would've known when I ran away that I would be looking for answers about my dad. They would've known to keep tabs on my grandparents' house. But as I walked towards my grandparents' house, I realized something: there was nothing different about the place. There weren't any cameras, no neighbors stared at me through their windows, and no guards or any type of security stood guarding the door. I ran my cover story again through my head. I was visiting. My mom probably told them that I wouldn't be coming over this summer, so I would say that my mom changed her mind at the last minute. I didn't have any luggage because it got lost on the flight. I got a cab to drive me from the airport, and I wanted to surprise them so I didn't tell them before hand. With this in mind, I knocked on the door. It was my grandfather who answered the door.

"Cammie! What are you doing here? Come on, get inside. Now you have some explaining to do young lady!" Grandpa Morgan said. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and blinked the tears in my eyes away. I slowly recited my cover story and Grandpa Morgan must've believed me because he nodded and smiled.

"Do you want me to call Rachael?" he asked. I started to have a panic attack.

"Oh, it's okay Grandpa, I called her when I landed."

"Okay then, you better go upstairs and surprise your Grandmother. She's in our room" he said smiling.

"All right" I said springing away to the stairs. Despite the guilt I felt about being here (they would be in danger from now on) I loved my grandparents and I was excited to see Grandma.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie!" she yelled when she saw me. "Oh, what a special surprise! I'm so glad you decided to come after all!" I smiled.

"Um, Grandma, do you still have those spare cloths of mine? My luggage got lost on the flight." I asked. Grandma Morgan nodded and showed me to the room I stayed in every time I came to visit them. My dad's room. There was still his bed, computer, and all of his other old stuff. This is where my search would begin.

"Thanks Grandma!" I told her.

"Of course sweetie. Come downstairs once you get settled. You must be starving." She left, closing the door behind her. My spy instincts were screaming at me to get my work done and leave as soon as possible. But I wanted to stay here for a while. I showered feeling great when I stepped out. I switched my soiled clothes from my backpack and stuffed it with fresh clothes. I ran downstairs.

"Ah, there you are sweetie. Guess what? Grandpa Morgan made spaghetti and meatballs. He knows it's your favorite!" Granma said. I smiled on the outside, but I was crying on the inside. How could I put them in danger? I would miss them so much! After dinner, I excused myself and went up to my dad's room. I quickly pulled out a CD that I borrowed (stole) from Liz filled with her hacking software, and inserted it into my dad's computer. I found a bunch of documents and files labeled: CLASSIFIED. I copied them onto a hard drive. I didn't have time to stay and read through everything now. Next, I went through all of his belongings. I did this every year I stayed with Grandpa and Grandma, but then, I wasn't looking for anything special, now I was. I found my first real treasure. My dad's diary and a few of his notebooks. I was examining the wall on in the back of his closet when I first noticed it. It was the COC emblem but it seemed to be etched into the wall. Normally, I would never have found it, but I was running my fingers across the wall. Then I realized that it was a button. I pushed on it with my thumb hard until I heard a small popping noise. I spun around and saw a small compartment appear on the bottom of my dad's bed. I gasped. My knees felt weak, but I forced myself to walk over there and pull on the compartment. I found two things inside. The first was a manila folder with the words TOP SECRET stamped on it and the other was an envelope with my name on it. With trembling fingers I ripped open the envelope open and a letter fell out. Reading it, I started to cry.

**So what do you think? To cliche? Really bad? Thanx for your opinion. Please review!**

**ilovepie2012 =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was really busy. I know nothing really happens in this chapter and I'm sorry but I didn't have time to write a better one. I will be going on vacation for a month, so I won't be able to update for a REALLY long time. You will however have a lot of chapters when I get back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, Ally Carter does. (Do I have to include that in every chapter? =)  
><strong>

********************Zach********************

I looked around. She wasn't in the bathroom, her backpack was missing, and she left me a note. I sat down on the bed and read the note. I felt too many emotions right then to describe them all. But I will tell you this, I was heartbroken. Cammie left me. Does she not like me anymore? Was she trying to protect me like she always does? What was she thinking? What if she's hurt? What if the Circle has her? These and more questions ran through my head. I lost track of how long I had been sitting there. But one thing, I was sure of. I would find _my _Gallagher Girl no matter what. And when I do, I will never leave her alone for a second. At all. I would chain her to a desk if that's what it would take. I would find her. When Cammie left, she stole my heart and took it with her, and now, I would get it back. (Cliche I know)

******************Cammie*****************

Dear Cammie,

If you're reading this, then I must be long gone. You would be at Gallagher and the Circle of Cavan would be after you. I know that if you're reading this, then you're in Nebraska and you just discovered the button in my closet and Grandpa and Grandma must be asleep. I'm sorry Cammie. About leaving you and Rachael and everything, but I had to do it. It was to keep you safe. I couldn't let the Circle come after you when you were so young. I love you Cammie. Remember that no matter what, I will always love you. And Rachael too. You two were my world and if I ever did anything, it was to help you two. Please don't come looking for me. You probably think I'm dead but I'm not. I won't leave you forever until I see you one last time. I know you're looking for answers. Read the other file in the drawer with this letter. You probably want answers and I'll tell you.

1. No, I'm probably not dead, just too deep undercover.

2. The Circle is after me because I have crucial information and I came very close to shutting them down.

3. I trust Joe Solomon completely. As long as he's around Cammie, you're safe.

4. I love you. And I always have and I always will. I think about you every second of the day Cammie. I want to see how much you've grown up.

6. Jonathan Goode is an ally. Find him to find me.

5. Follow the trail to find me.

6. My will is enclosed in the envelope

Love forever and always,

Dad.

I clutched the letter close to my chest. Tears were streaming down my face at a constant rate. I was on the floor in my dad's room and I have been there for over four hours. The tears wouldn't stop. But who could be calm when something like this happens? Who? I knew one thing for sure, I needed to find Zach and I would find my father. If it was the last thing I would ever do.

**Sorry about the bad chapter... I'll write better ones from now on. =)**

**Oh, and I'm also thinking of starting another story. It's when Zach is a spy and Cammie is a regular girl. Cammie lives next to Zach and gets kidnapped and by the Circle (which would be after Zach). What do you think of the idea? Thanx for everything and please review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Rewritten

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! YAY! Okay, so I know it's been a really long time. I was reading over the story when I realized that I really hated chapter five so I decided to rewrite it. Feel free to tell me which version you like better. And please tell me what you think and I'm open to suggestions. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

I stared at the letter.

Dear Cammie,

If you're reading this, then I must be MIA. I never meant for any of this to happen. Leaving you and Rachel must have been the hardest thing that I've ever done. Please forgive me Cammie. I don't know if you know this by now but there is an illegal terrorist group that I was working to take down. It's called the Circle of Cavan. They are followers of Ioseph Cavan, the man that Gilly Gallagher defeated. Joe Solomon and I came very close to defeating the circle. They'll come after you Cammie. The Circle will think I smuggled you information. This is exactly why I didn't tell you anything. You may hear some things about Joe Cammie, but trust me, they aren't true. knows what he is doing. And despite what anyone says, the things we lose can always be found. I love you Cammie, and always remember, NOTHING can ever change that. And to find more information, read my files and reports I'm sure you've already found.

Dad

"Dad". I said choking down a sob. He left me! He had a choice and he chose to leave me and mom! I felt a surge of anger at the thought.

"If he really loved us, he wouldn't have left" I whispered. But inside, I knew that that wasn't true. He must've been in a dilemma like me. He must've left to protect us even though he didn't want to leave.

"He didn't have a choice" I told myself. Deep down, I knew that that was true. I was exhausted. It had been a REALLY long day and even spies need to sleep.

**Okay, I just wanted to thank everyone who commented. I'm really happy that so many people like my story. Thanx!=)**

** ilovepie2012 **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Okay, here's the next chapter. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series, Ally Carter does.**

That morning, I began to read through my dad's file. It was a photocopy of my dad's journal. I had already read it, so I skipped that part. Then I went to my dad's computer and started to go through his files. It was amazing! Encryption hacking software Liz could only dream of! Breakdowns of fighting techniques that even Bex would do anything just to look at. Maps of the world dotted with countries I'd never even heard of (and that says something as I probably know at least 4 countries you wouldn't find in an atlas). There were a bunch of reports of missions my dad had gone on. As I scrolled through them, a particular mission caught my eye. I laughed as I read it. It was the mission my Aunt Abby once told me about, the one where my dad stole chocolate and ate it in about two seconds and even the camera didn't catch him.

"Oh Dad, I miss you." I whispered.

The rest were normal missions. I knew my dad had been one of the best spies ever, but now I realized just how good he was. He failed 1 mission out of his whole repertoire. He had never been compromised except once. He always achieved his mission goals except one. And it was that one mission he failed that I was trying to find answers to. I felt tears rising to the surface threatening to expose themselves and quickly dug my nails into my arm to stop them. There was one last file on his computer. I clicked on it and a giant red box popped up. The word danger flashed across the screen. And in the middle of the screen, was Zachery Goode's face.

**So, thanks again for everyone whose read my story and I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I'm going to be posting another story. Wish me luck! =)**

** ilovepie2012 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I hope it's good. I'm not sure though. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

There was a little play button on the bottom of the screen. I nervously clicked on it, not sure if I wanted to hear it. Besides, ignorance is bliss right? I sighed as a small screen popped up. I heard a lot of static as a small figure approached the room. I realized that there was also someone else in the room. A women. The image was grainy and in black and white. The figure stood facing the women. I heard the women speak and instantly recognized the voice. Dread filled every vein in my body. I suddenly realized who the figure was.

"Zach, I'm so glad you came!" The women said

"What do you want?"

"Look, I have a new assignment for you. You know the Morgan's right? Well, they have a daughter who attends Gallagher Academy. I need you to bring her to me."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"Just do as I say, and you won't face the consequences." I saw Zach flinch but gather himself again.

"Fine". My heart skipped a beat as he turned. I saw his face and I saw nothing but determination to make his mother proud. It took me a moment to process what I had seen. Zach was sent to get close to me? He knew everything about me before he even saw me in Washington D.C. that day. And I didn't take that as a compliment. So none of it was real. Every kiss, every touch had been empty to him. He never loved me. And that struck me hard. I didn't know I had any more tears but apparently I did. I couldn't help it. I believed him! I loved him and I thought he loved me too. Now I realized why he was so bent on keeping tabs on me. It wasn't because he loved me. He was sent to keep tabs on me.

"I am such an idiot!" I cried. Why? Why me? Wasn't the lesson with Josh enough? After a while, I don't know how long I cried, I got up. wiping my tears.

"I'm over him, I'm over him, I'm over him." I kept repeating to myself. But it wasn't that easy.

I quickly packed a backpack with cloths and money and essentials. Grandma and Grandpa would understand if a few hundred went missing. I quickly wrote them a letter and left the house. I had bought a ticket to the city I knew had a COC base. LA.

~Zach's POV~

Cammie couldn't know, could she? No, the last time I saw her, she didn't look mad or upset at all. Yes, my mom sent me to get to Cammie, but once I met her, I fell in love. I couldn't hurt Cammie like that. She's all I have left now. Except for mom, or if she could be called mom. Everything I've ever felt for Cammie was real. I truly did love her and if she ever found out about my 'mission' I had no idea what I would do. I knew she might go to her grandparent's house but she wouldn't stay long. A day or two at the most. It would be stupid of me to go there. She would have been long gone by the time I got to Nebraska. I had no idea where she was or where she would go. The phone in my pocket started to vibrate and I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

"Zach, it's me Mrs. Morgan. I want you to return immediately to Blackthorne or Gallagher. Now. No excuses, and no running away or I will bring you back by force. I thought about Cammie and knew I had to go looking for her, but where? I didn't have the slightest clue where she would be. There were hundreds of COC bases scattered across the globe. And she could be in any of them right now. I sighed giving up.

"Yes Mrs. Morgan" and hung up. I'm sorry Cammie.

**Yup, again, please review! And thanx everyone! Oh, and do I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter cause I'm not sure. Okay! See ya! =)**

** ilovepie2012 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! Okay, here's chapter eight! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls**

The plane ride was freakishly uneventful. I was happy that it was finally peaceful and quiet, but I was anxious. I felt like going to the P.E. barn in the back of Gallagher and practicing my punches. It always calmed me. So silence wasn't doing much good for my nerves. I was seriously starting to get paranoid. And the cokes I got from the flight attendant weren't helping either. I wore long jeans and a long sleeved sweater to hide my scars. No need to explain why a 20 year old computer specialist (my cover) would have nasty looking scars and gashes. Soon I felt myself doze off.

"Mam, the flight has landed" I heard a voice say.

"Mkay, ten more minutes" I grumbled. I heard the flight attendant chuckle.

"Mam, all the passengers have departed. Please wake up."

"No!" I said stubbornly. Gosh, why was this guy so pushy?

"Mam, " he started again.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I said reluctantly opening my eyes. I realized where I was and blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm usually not like that." I said. The cutest flight attendant ever was standing in the aisle. I blushed some more. Ughh. I hate it when I blush. I quickly got up, grabbed my bags and walked off the airplane and into the terminal. I went into the bathroom and pulled out a hair brush and started to comb my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy, I had no makeup on, and I looked like a mess. Macey would've killed me. I smiled at the thought. I missed them so much! Bex, always challenging everyone to a fight and getting ticked off at the smallest things. Liz, who was super smart and so klutzy, and Macey, who I've known for the least amount of time, but understood me better than anyone else. I sighed. If everything went according to plans, I would see them again. Soon. Hopefully in one piece.

I walked out of the LAX airport into bright, sunny LA. I hailed a cab and soon stood in front of a five star hotel. I would've liked to stay in a small, less grandiose hotel, but if I was going to be Madison Rose, a rich, rouge ex-CIA agent who wanted to join the COC, this is where I would have to stay. I sighed and put on my sunglasses and strutted towards the doors like my daddy owned the hotel. I showed my reservation to the receptionist who took me to my room. It was HUGE! Like a gigantic bed and a huge kitchen and everything! It was such a nice change from the smelly, musty, moldy motels I'd been staying in.

"Is that all Miss?" the bell boy carrying my bags asked.

"Yes, thank you" I said. He turned around and shut the door behind him. Being paranoid like I was, I locked the doors and windows and hid my bags before going into the bathroom to take a nice bath. I relaxed in the jacuzzi for a while. I mean, if I was going to be staying here, I might as well enjoy it right? But I couldn't. As much as I tried, I couldn't get Zach out of my head. I had come to love the cocky guy I first met in D.C. The guy who offered me m&m's once and who followed me after the Gallagher Academy ball to see if I was okay. The guy who dipped and kissed me in front of the whole school and the guy who I thought was finally revealing his true self. I had even come to love his smirk. But he didn't love me. He tore down my carefully built walls and I had let him inside only to find that he had faked everything. I felt hollow inside. I sighed and finished up in the bathroom.

Well, time to get to work I thought. I pulled out my laptop and set it down on the table. Tomorrow, I would walk around LA. Get to know my surroundings and see if I could find anyone suspicious. Besides, it was their main headquarters, so they were bound to have people on the lookout right? I started researching anything I thought would give me a clue as to where the headquarters would be. After three hours and finding nothing, I shut my computer down and slid under the covers of my bed and cried my broken heart out. I know it was stupid of me to cry for someone who didn't love me. But I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I showered, pulled on some clothes and went to my bag. I pulled out a small silver necklace with a camera and some audio recording earrings. I slid a knife into my boot and I tied my hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way. I was ready.

I went downstairs with my backpack (who knew if I would be coming back) and out into the sunshine. I walked around for a while trying to act like any other tourist. I became who I was most familiar with; A pavement artist. I was in a shop pretending to look at a really cute top ( I was really looking in the reflection of the street outside) when I first noticed the man. He looked nervous. He was sitting in a cafe across the street next to the window reading a newspaper. The problem was, he was reading on the same page for over fifteen minutes and he was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Every now and them, his eyes would flicker to the window and back the newspaper.

"Wow", I thought, "Either this guy is a rookie, or he's a REALLY bad spy." I noticed he had a comms unit on and he would speak into it every now and then. I decided to tail him.

Four hours later, I was starting to get bored. The man walked around town and used a few counter surveillance tricks, but he couldn't fool me. It was almost too easy. He didn't once check for tails. I mean seriously, why would anyone hire this guy? Finally, he walked towards a building and went inside. I hid outside for a while, but when he didn't come out, I knew I was outside the COC headquarters building. That night, inside my hotel room, I did nothing but sleep, so my reflexes would be sharp the next day.

When I woke up the next morning, I decided to change my appearance. I cut my hair to my shoulders and died it black and curled it. I wore brown contacts. I pulled out my laptop and began to create some fake passports and I.D.s. I would need them. Two hours later, I was walking towards the building where I knew the COC had headquarters in. I walked into the brightly lit interior. I was surprised. It wasn't at all what I expected. I don't know what I expected actually. A gloomy cave with bats? No way. Then I saw the only person who gave me chills. The only one who made my heart stop (in a bad way). The only person who could make my blood turn to ice. Cassandra Goode. And she was walking. Towards me.

**Thanx for reading! Please review!**

**P.S. There will be Zammie, but I maybe not for a few chapters. Don't worry, this is a Zammie story though. =)**

**P.P.S. If you guys find any grammar mistakes or stuff like that, just include it in a review and I'll fix it.  
><strong>

** ilovepie2012 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I had to write it on a short notice, so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

I quickly composed myself and walked towards her even though my body wanted to turn around and run as fast as I could in the other direction.

"Ms. Goode, I don't know whether or not you're looking for recruitments, but I would like to join the COC." I said.

Hey! It was the best I could come up with! I mean how else am I supposed to say it?

"Oh, Cammie! You've grown so much! Oh, you cut your hair. I personally thought you looked prettier with long hair. Come on Cammie dear, we've got some catching up to do." She said smiling.

"And why are you hiding your lovely blue eyes behind contacts?"

Adrenaline filled my body telling me to run, but I over came it. I was a Gallagher Girl after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Melissa." I said looking confused.

She just sighed and said, "Well, if that's how you want to play the game..." She snapped her fingers and the two large men behind her, came up and grabbed my hands. Before I could do anything else, darkness pervaded as they pressed my pressure point.

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. I looked around at my surroundings and froze as everything that happened yesterday rushed in. I quickly took note of every aspect in the room. It was bare, like completely bare as in nothing but the bright white walls and floor was in the room. Wait, I noticed a small black box with a red light in the top corner of the room. A camera. Suddenly, a man opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him.

"So, you're finally awake are you you slut." He said. I just kept silent staring at the wall in front of me. He walked over and slapped me hard across the face. He screamed a question at my face, but I wasn't listening so I just shrugged. He punched me hard on my shoulder. I bit my toungue to stop myself from screaming but god that hurt BAD! He just dislocated my shoulder!

"Answer me!" He screamed. I looked at his face and spit in his face. It was probably stupid but I really wasn't in a good mood then.

"You will pay for that you b**** " **(A/N I don't like cussing =o)**

And he started punching me and kicking me everywhere he could. I didn't scream. As much as I wanted to, I didn't because I knew, he would just hurt me more. When he left, I had at least two broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, and a nasty cut on my lip, and bruises everywhere. I had had worse, so it didn't bother me much. I just curled up in a corner and tried to sleep. When I woke up, I was looking at the face of Cassandra Goode.

"Oh, sorry sweety, I didn't mean to wake you up."She smiled. And the torture began. She pulled out hammer and started hitting me. She cut me, bruised me, broke my bones, but I didn't say a word. Suddenly, I felt something cold and hard collide with my head and I fainted. It went on like that most days. She would come in and abuse me mentally and physically for hours on end until I fainted. I tried not to scream at first, but it began to get harder as the days passed when she would hurt my already hurt body. The torture continued for months like that. She would have doctors come in and fix my bones and treat my wounds, and then she would reopen cuts and re-break my bones.

It was horrible. But the worst part was that my friends weren't there for me. And Zach. I missed him so much, it hurt almost as much as the other wounds. I dreamed about him and Bex and Macey and Liz and Grant and Jonas and my mom and Mr. Solomon, and Abby, and, well the list goes on. I started to lose track of how many days passed after three months. And then one day, everything changed. I was in my cell sleeping, covered in blood and grime and scars. It hurt like crazy to even move. There were cuts and gashes and bruises everywhere. My hair was gross and matted with dirt. My clothes were torn but I hid my pain. I still hadn't answered any of their questions. Suddenly Cassandra walked in. I didn't notice that there was someone else with her.

"Ugh, why are you here?" I said waking up. She would just hurt me more if I slept while she was torturing me. I looked up and gasped. There was someone standing behind her, someone with green eyes exactly like Cassandra's.

"Zach"

He wasn't looking at me. I could tell he was avoiding my gaze. At first, I was relieved. I thought he had come here to save me, but realization slowly seeped in. He never loved me. He hated me. I wasn't Cammie to him. I was "The Subject".

"Cammie, I was going to introduce you to my son, but I just remembered, you two have met before right?" Cassandra said in a sickly sweet voice.

I didn't answer. I just stared at Zach.

Cassandra walked over and punched me. I could taste blood in my mouth but I didn't scream or anything.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She screamed. I was still looking at Zach. He hadn't even flinched when his mom hit me. He finally turned and looked at me. And of all the things they did to me here during these past few moths, Zach's eyes scared me the most. Because they were hard and cold. Emotionless. And all my fears were confirmed.

Zach never loved me. But I still loved him.

**Cliche, I know. Tell me what you guys think! Love it? Hate it? Review! Thanx to everyone who reviews! It means a lot and I love reading them! =)**

**~ ilovepie2012 **~


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls**

Cammie's POV

Zach stood there the whole time, but that didn't stop Cassandra from taking it easy on me. In fact, she lashed out even more than ever before. I thought I saw him flinch once when I let myself let out one blood curling scream. I thought I saw pain and anger, but it disappeared quickly, so I assumed I was going insane. After the torturing was done, Cassandra left with Zach following quickly behind.

"Wait Zach" I called gasping for air.

He slowly turned around to face me.

"How is everyone at Gallagher?" I asked. Every breath burned my throat and shot pain through my body. I knew it wasn't long before I blacked out.

"Fine" he said. That was the first word he had said to me since I saw him here. He quickly turned and strode out of the room a few seconds later, the world disappeared.

***************************************************************Zach POV********************************************************************

Ms. Morgan had called me into her office. It's been a two months since Cammie disappeared from the hotel room. And I missed her. Every. Single. Second. I haven't been myself for a long time. My friends see that. I know they're worried and I've tried acting normal for them but it's hard. I miss my Gallagher Girl more than you could imagine. I walked into the headmistress's office. Cammie's mom and changed a lot too. She used to be very involved and always bright and happy, but now, she retreated into her office and barely leaves it. Her usually crisp office is covered in loose papers and napkins.

"Zach, I need your help" She started.

"Of course Ms. Morgan, anything" I replied. Cammie's mom looked extremely nervous. Like she was afraid of a bomb setting off at any moment.

"Zach, I know you may not want to do this and if you choose not to, that's perfectly fine." She said. "But it may help us find Cammie. Please, as a mother I'm begging you!" She cried. I just sat there. Personally, I had no idea what she was talking about but as soon as she said Cammie, I was in. I would go to the ends of the world for my Gallagher Girl.

"I want you to go undercover with the COC. You will have access to a lot of information and if they have Cammie, you'll know. Please Zach." She said as I stood up, "Of course, if you don't wan-" I cut her off there.

"I'm in"

So that's how I ended up here. In my mom's office. She was making coffee. I had come to her for the first time in over two years; I came to her instead of her coming to me.

"Oh Zach! It's so good to see you again!" She said turning around.

"So, how's Gallagher?" She asked sounding like a normal mom asking her son how his day was like. The only problem was 1. We were not normal, even for spies 2. She never cared about what my day was like. I sighed.

"Fine" I replied. "But I'm here for something more. I want to join the Circle."

If she was surprised, she hid it well.

"Why? You always hated everything to do with it. Especially since we started chasing Cammie." She smiled. She knew my weaknesses.

I shook my head. "I hate Cammie mom. I went to save her and she abandoned me. Why would I like her after that?" I hated every word I said. I. LOVED. CAMMIE. And I always will, to the day I day.

My mom smiled, satisfied with my answer.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time Zach" She said smiling.

I spent the next few weeks learning all about the Circle. My mom was still suspicious of me so she never let me have any contact with anyone outside of the circle. But one day, she smiled evilly and said, "Come on Zach, I have something to show you."

She took me to a base in who-knows-where (Hey! I was blindfolded and stuffed inside a helicopter. It was impossible to tell what direction we were going in because my mom had knocked me out and I didn't come to until we were inside the base. She led me down a series of halls when we finally came to an interrogation cell. She motioned me to wait outside the door. As I stood waiting, I prepared myself for whoever was inside that cell. Knowing my mom, it could be anyone.

I heard someone inside say, "Ugh, why are you here?"

I walked in behind my mom and heard a gasp. I almost gasped too, but I controlled myself. I made sure I showed no emotion before looking up. Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes bore into my face.

"Zach" The person said.

It was Cammie.

**I thought I would do Zach's point. Sorry for everyone who expected more. Trust me, I have a good idea for the next few chapters, so sit tight! Please review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! YAY! I know it's not as well written as other chapter. I wasn't sure how exactly to say it but I promise I'll do better next time. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls**

Through peripheral vision, I saw relief flood through Cammie's face but then it evaporated. I felt horrible. How could my mom do that to me? Then I realized she was testing me. She was testing my alliance. She was waiting to see if I would save Cammie, and I really wanted to. Very badly. I wanted to hold her and apologize and never let her go. But I had a cover to maintain. So I said nothing and I didn't look at her. I knew she would never forgive me for this.

I stiffened when my mom said, "Cammie, I was going to introduce you to my son, but I just remembered, you two have met before right?" I could fell Cammie's stare but I forced myself not to look at her. And then my mom did something I would never forgive her for. She went up to Cammie and punched her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She screamed. It took every ounce of training and self control I had not to flinch or do anything. But I couldn't stand not looking at her anymore. I put on my best mask, made sure my eyes were emotionless and turned my head and looked at her. I saw anger and pain and humiliation cross Cammie's face and it broke my heart.

My mom started her torture. And I was forced to stand and watch. I put on a mask so strong even Mr. Solomon would be proud of. I did flinch once when Cammie screamed and my mask faltered, but I composed myself within the second so I don't know if she saw me. After my mom was done with the usual, she left the room. I was about to exit after her when I heard Cammie say behind me, "Wait, Zach" I stopped and turned around to face her.

"How is everyone at Gallagher?" She croaked. I wanted nothing more than to rush over and protect her and hold her. But being a spy, I simply answered one word, "Fine".

I walked out of the room quickly only to find my mother standing there smiling evilly.

"Zach, I think it's time you returned to Gallagher"

(I was going to stop there, but I felt the chapter would be too short =)

Cammie POV

The next few days were pure torture. All I could think about was Zach. On one side, he had saved me multiple times and protected me and I loved him. On the other, I knew everything he had ever said or done was all planned out and he never really loved me. The battle raged on for days even while Cassandra tortured me. Well actually, she tortured me for two days after Zach's visit and then she stopped. At first I thought she was sick or something. When she didn't show up twice, I thought she was on a mission, but on the third day, a pair of guards came into my cell.

"Get up you piece of filth." Guard 1 said.

"Well this piece of filth is honored by your presence but seeing as my legs are broken," I said back.

Guard 2 just grabbed me and carried me to a room with a small bed and medicine cabinets all over the room. I nice young lady about 23 stood searching for something. When Thing 1 and Thing 2 left, she turned around and gasped.

"Oh my god!" She said clutching her chest.

"Sorry" I said. I instantly liked her. She had something about her that made me feel safe. I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Oh it's nothing. Come here you poor thing. Let's get a closer look." She said kindly. And thus began my healing. It was just mending my bones so I could at least walk. Apparently she was given strict orders to leave the rest of me alone, but she slipped me a small tube of cream and told me that it would help with the pain and bruises. I looked at her and asked, "Why are you here? With the COC? You're actually nice." She just smiled.

"Classified"

After a week, I could actually walk. I wished I could've taken a shower or something but apparently, Cassandra had other things in mind. One day, while I was sitting on the hospital bed, Cassandra walked in with a large bag. She walked over and pulled out a small bracelet with a red light on it. She tied it to my wrist and stepped back.

"This is a new device. A bomb. Trust me, most detectors won't be able to recognize it since only the COC has access to it and no one else knows about it. It will be strong enough to blow up Gallagher and everything within a hundred feet. Oh, gosh! I forgot to tell you didn't I! You're going to Gallagher. Yes, I'm returning you but you will get the Gallagher alumni disc for us and bring it back to me, or I will activate the bomb. There is a microphone and video camera in the bracelet, so try any funny business, and we will know. Trust me."

I looked at her. She was seriously crazy wasn't she? "What makes you think I'll go back to Gallagher? Did you hit your head or something?"

That earned me a hard slap.

"You little b*****! You won't have a choice!" She screamed.

I looked at her and realized it was true. She would probably leave me on the grounds or inside the school where someone would find me. And maybe, if I did go back to Gallagher I could find a way to save them. I nodded.

Gallagher, here I come.

**To: ShmemilyShmoring**

**Thank you sooooo much! That means everything to me cause I always felt that I was a bad writer, but I loved to write! Thanx again! =)**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story!  
><strong>

**~ ilovepie2012 ~**


	13. AN IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**(A/N) I know you guys hate these, but it's very important! Please read!  
><strong>

**Okay, I loved every single review and I enjoyed reading them and thanks to everyone/anyone who took the time to read this crappy story! It means a lot! But I'm just not motivated to write this story anymore because I've had serious writer's block and I have no idea where the story is going. I'm not satisfied with my work because I know I can do better. So, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt this story, please PM a chapter or two along with your ideas for where the story should go. Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your ideas. Anyway, I'm not sure how putting a story up for adoption works, so help me out and wish me luck! If no one wants to, I'll just leave the story be (meaning no updates and this story will be 'complete') Thanks!**

**P.S. I just published a new story called Letters. I know where this is going and I have some ideas so please bear with me! Check it out! Thanx for everyone's support and I'm sorry I didn't finish the story.**

**~ ilovepii2012 ~  
><strong>


End file.
